Feeling Like a Kid Again
by Derrot
Summary: Washu creates a de-aging formula. Ryoko and Ayeka sneak into her lab to use it to attract Tenchi.


Feeling Like a Kid Again  
This is my very first fan fiction. I've tried to make everything seem like you were actually watching Tenchi on TV. Since crossovers seem to be popular, I decided to add a special guest appearance by Johnney Bravo to add humor. I hope you enjoy it, and you can e-mail me at foxypluto6@yahoo.com if you have any comments.   
  
******   
  
"Hey everybody, I'm finished with my new invention!" Washu exclaimed, walking out of her laboratory. Washu waited for everyone to start congratulating her or asking her what it was, but surprisingly, no one paid any attention (not even Tenchi!).   
  
Washu fumed. She was just about to go back into her lab when something caught her eye. So that's why no one will pay any attention to me . . . Washu thought. Everybody's eyes--including Ryo-ohki's, were glued to the television set.   
  
Washu jumped in front of the TV, waving her arms frantically. "Guys, guys! I've just finished my coolest invention!"   
  
Nobody said anything, but Azaka and Tamadaki came and carried her out of the way of the TV.   
  
Then Washu climbed into Tenchi's lap and looked at him with big sad puppy dog eyes. "Tenchi, did you hear that I fin-"   
  
Tenchi started laughing. Washu was trying to figure out why he was laughing at her, but she soon realized that Tenchi wasn't laughing at her . . . he was looking around her and laughing at the TV.   
  
Washu frowned. Then she started using megaphones, gongs, really loud heavy metal rock music--anything that she could think of that was loud. "How," Washu said panting (she had just used a tuba) "can they not hear that?!"   
  
Then Washu spied the remote on the end of the couch. She grabbed it and turned the TV off. Then she got a ALOT of attention.   
  
"Waaaaaa!" Mihoshi wailed. Everybody else was saying stuff like "Darn", "Drats", or "Awww . . . man".   
  
"Washu, what did you do that for?" Ryoko groaned. Then, she pointed to a vial in Washu's hand that contained some green liquid substance. "What's that stuff?"   
  
Washu smiled proudly. "I was only trying to tell you for the millionth time (Literally, Washu thought). . . I've just finished my new invention!"   
  
"Congratulations, Washu," Tenchi said kindly. "What does it do?"   
  
Washu smiled again. "This substance," Washu held up the vial to show everyone, "reverses the aging process!"   
  
"So what does it do?" Mihoshi asked.   
  
Washu glared at her. "It makes you younger!"   
  
"Wow!" Ryoko exclaimed. "If I were young again, I could just sleep and play all day and not do any chores! And just imagine, I could get in all the trouble I wanted and blame it on Ayeka!" And, Ryoko thought to herself, Tenchi wouldn't yell at me everytime I gave him a hug.   
  
"You would," Ayeka sneered.   
  
Ryoko ignored Ayeka and tried to grab the vial out of Washu's hand. Got to get that vial, she thought.   
  
Washu was too fast for her. "No, Ryoko!"   
  
"Yeah, Ryoko . . . none of us would want to see your childhood. You're such a monster right now, I could just imagine what you were when you were a little kid!" Ayeka laughed rudely. She started cracking up at her own joke, but then stopped when she noticed that no one was laughing along with her. Ryoko looked hurt, but when Ayeka turned to look at her, Ryoko gave her the meanest look she could manage.   
  
"Well actually," Washu looked serious, "The reason why I didn't want Ryoko to take the vial is because I still need work on the age reversing formula a little bit."   
  
"But I thought you said it was finished," Kiyone inquired.   
  
"Well, actually, I'm only finished with the recipe," Washu answered. "The problem is that the substance is too concentrated."   
  
"What do you mean by that, Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked.   
  
"Well," Washu started to explain. "For example, if a middle-aged person were to drink even half of the substance in this vial, they would vanish from existence completely! I need to make the substance easier for a person to measure out and take, like for instance, a person grows one year younger for every 10 grams or something. Right now, even 1/2 of a gram could make someone grow 5 years younger! Plus, I haven't even made an antidote. If you take some of this substance, the only way you can get back to your original age to just wait until you grow back. I'm sorry Ryoko, maybe when I'm finished with it, you can be my guinea pig. So nobody come and take it out of my lab . . . do I have everybody's promise?"   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka both got evil grins on their faces. They crossed their fingers behind their backs and said "I promise" with the rest of the household.   
  
I'll be treated even more like a princess when I'm younger, Ayeka thought greedily.   
  
I'll finally be able to give Tenchi a kiss when I'm younger, Ryoko thought dreamily.   
  
And so begins the Masaki household's worst nightmare . . .   
  
******   
  
Quietly, Ayeka walked into Washu's lab. Luckily, Washu was asleep and left her lab open--so someone could easily walk in. At the same time, Ryoko floated into the lab through the ceiling. Both were unaware of the other's presence.   
  
Washu was asleep at her desk. In one hand, she clutched the vial. On opposite sides, Ryoko and Ayeka crept up to Washu. Ayeka tripped, but Ryoko did not hear hear. Ryoko gently slid the vial out of Washu's hand. Remembering what Washu said, Ryoko put a small drop on her finger and licked it. She then slid the vial back into Washu's hand. When Ayeka got up, she did the same: slid the vial out of Washu's hand, took a drop and licked it, then slid it back into her hand. Both of the sly thieves noticed that they were smaller and cried out for joy and started to skip out of the lab. Then they both noticed each other . . .   
  
"YOU!" they both shouted. Then they both got a better look at each other and fell to the floor laughing. They were both really short and chubby and looked like they were only three or four years old.   
  
"Ayeka, " Ryoko said choking on her tears, "you look like a Super Deformer doll!"   
  
"Well you look like one of those toy trolls with the wild hair!" Ayeka said returning the insult.   
  
Washu woke up when she heard the two "children" fighting. "What's all the commotion over here?!" Washu demanded. Then she saw Ryoko and Ayeka and gasped. "I thought everyone promised that they wouldn't use the age reversing formula until I finished fixing it?!"   
  
"Um . . .," Ayeka fumbled for an answer, "I don't believe I heard you, Miss Washu." Both Washu and Ayeka turned to Ryoko.   
  
"What," Ryoko said, looking at them blankly.   
  
"Well?" Washu asked. "What's your excuse, Ryoko?"   
  
Ryoko smiled meekly. "Hey," she shrugged her shoulders, "what did I do?"   
  
By now, everyone in the house was awake and came into Washu's lab.   
  
"Washu . . .," Tenchi said rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on in here--it's 2:30 in the morning." Then he caught sight of Ryoko and Ayeka and shrieked. "WHAT?!?!?!" Then he got an annoyed looked on his face. "Why doesn't this surprise me?"   
  
Ryoko came up to Tenchi and tugged on the pants of his pajamas. When he looked down at her (something he wasn't used to doing since she used to be taller than he was) she gave him her cutest smile. "Tenchi . . . will you give me a kis . . ."   
  
All of the sudden, Mihoshi jumped out and gave Ryoko and Ayeka a big hug and started pinching their cheeks and picking them up and giving them more hugs. "They are soooooo cute!!!!!!" Ayeka seemed flattered by the attention, but Ryoko was screaming and trying to fly away.   
  
After Mihoshi was done "squeezing the life out of them" (as Ryoko put it), Washu asked them "Exactly how much did you guys drink?"   
  
"I only put a tiny drop on my finger and licked it," Ryoko answered.   
  
"Me, too," Ayeka said.   
  
"Hmmmmmm . . . I wonder how old you are now?" Washu asked curiously. "Only one way to find out!" She said happily as she typed some commands into her computer. All of the sudden some helmets appeared before them. Washu quickly put them on Ryoko and Ayeka. She typed some more commands into her computer. "Both of you are approximately four years of age. The only difference is that Ayeka is a little older, and Ryoko is more mature and has more brain cells. Amazing!"   
  
Ryoko turned to Ayeka and winked. Ayeka snatched Sasami's frying pan (why would anyone have a frying pan at 2:00 in the morning) and bashed it into Ryoko's head.   
  
After that, everyone decided to go back to bed and deal with Ryoko and Ayeka in the morning.   
  
******   
  
In the morning, while Sasami was making breakfast, the doorbell rang. She answered it. In front of her stood Johnney Bravo. "Hi kid, I'm lost and I was wondering if I could use your pho . . ."   
  
His voice trailed as he watched Kiyone chase Mihoshi, trying to hit her with a mallet for no apparent reason. Then Washu walked out of her lab and said, "Hey, I think I have discovered an antidote for that age reversing formula!" Immediately, the vial she was holding blew up in her face and she scratched her head nervously and muttered, "Well, I guess it's back to the old drawing board . . ."   
  
All Johnney could say was, "I-It's Pretty Momma Paradise!" He pushed Sasami out of the way and went inside. Kiyone had apparently abandoned her chase of Mihoshi and was now sitting beside her on the couch and was watching TV. Johnney came up without warning and sat between them on the couch. Kiyone said "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" and Mihoshi started crying. Johnney hugged Mihoshi and said, "Come on now Pretty Momma, don't cry. Johnney is here to help you!"   
  
What a jerk, Kiyone thought, but Mihoshi seems to like the attention. "Help me do what?" she smiled.   
  
"Uh . . .," Johnney tried to think of something. "I'm here to help you beat up that witch that was sitting beside you . . . she didn't seem very nice . . . she yelled in my ear!"   
  
Then he got ready to karate chop Kiyone. Mihoshi's eyes widened.   
  
"Banzai, nasty momma!" Johnney cried out. Before Johnney could even touch Kiyone, she got out her mallet and bashed Johnney's head. He fell down, semi-consious.   
  
Mihoshi laughed. "Oh, Kiyone's not a witch . . ." Kiyone nodded in agreement. "You tell him, Miho . . ." Mihoshi laughed again. "Kiyone's always in a bad mood . . ." Kiyone then resumed her chase after Mihoshi with the mallet.   
  
Just then, Tenchi walked into the room giving Ryoko a piggy-back ride and holding Ayeka in his arms.   
  
Sasami yelled out, "Breakfast, everybody!"   
  
Ryoko floated off of Tenchi's back and into the kitchen and Tenchi carried Ayeka into the kitchen and set her down.   
  
Everyone else in the household ran came into the kitchen. Mihoshi begged everyone to let Johnney stay and have breakfast with them. Kiyone was the only one who complained.   
  
When Johnney noticed Ryoko and Ayeka he started laughing. "Wow this place has runts, too. Ha ha ha ha ha ha."   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka both gave him dirty looks.   
  
"Argggggg!" Johnney yelled. "The runts are looking at me, I think I'm gonna have a complex!"   
  
Then Ayeka looked at him again and smiled. She leaped up and gave him a big hug. Johnney ran back and forth trying to shake Ayeka off of him.   
  
Johnney was smacking himself against a wall when Washu ran out of her lab.   
  
She was really excited. "I found an antidote, I found an antidote!" She shouted, jumping up and down.   
  
She quickly shoved a spoon into Ryoko's mouth and then into Ayeka's mouth. Both turned back to normal.   
  
Johnney fell down because of Ayeka's weight. When he saw Ayeka now, he shouted, "So the ugly duckie story about the duck that turned into a swan is true!" Then he gave her a hug. Ayeka blushed. Johnney then took her on a date to the movies, leaving Mihoshi confused and jealous. Kiyone celebrated and helped herself to a peice of cheesecake in the refrigerator.   
  
Ryoko was confused for a second, but then realized what this meant. Tenchi is mine! All mine! she thought. She gave him a hug. He moaned, but she was still happy. Now that that snobby princess is gone, she can have Tenchi all to herself! she thought to herself happily.   
  
Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Nobyuki, and Washu didn't exactly know what all was going on and just stared in awe.   
  
THE END . . .   
  
******   
  
Ryoko awoke to someone screaming in the hall. She got up and looked down the hallway. She saw a little kid running down the hallway.   
  
"Tenchi looks so cute as a four-year old, huh?" Mihoshi said, amused.   
  
Sasami was chasing after him yelling, "Tenchi, I'm sorry. We were out of tea, and that stuff in Washu's lab looked alot like tea, so . . . Tenchi! Wait up, it was an easy mistake! Oh, Tenchi . . ."   
  
Ryoko just stared in confusion.   
  
THE END.   
  
******   
  
EPILOUGE   
  
Tenchi finally gets turned back to normal. Ayeka broke up with Johnney when she saw Karl (Carl?) and fell in love with him, Ryoko has been making wedding arrangements for Ayeka and her new love and is hoping a divorce isn't in the near future, Mihoshi has Johnney back to herself again, Johnney is so happy that girls are finally starting to like him, Kiyone refuses to talk to Mihoshi, Sasami is trying to think of some way to show she's sorry for giving him the age-reversing formula by mistake, Washu is looking for a new guinea pig (Tenchi quit because he now feels sick everytime he sees one of her inventions), and Ryo-ohki has started to dip her carrots in Ranch dip before eating them. 


End file.
